The present invention relates to an HMD device (Head Mounted Display device).
In such devices, a wide field angle and a large exit pupil are generally desired. As a result, in known HMD devices, it is required to provide complex and large optics, making the weight of the HMD device disadvantageously high. Existing approaches using diffractive optics have the disadvantage that they only function in a monochromatic manner.
In view of the above, it is the object of the present invention to provide an HMD device which has a compact and low-weight design and simultaneously allows polychromatic operation thereof.